Diário de um macho
by Beautymoon
Summary: Sigfried de Douhbe,o mais poderoso guerreiro deus, revelando seus mais profundos pensamentos, principalmente sobre sua amada.


**Diário de Um Macho**

**_No capítulo de hoje: Siegfried de Douhbe!_**

Querido diário

Aliás, querido não. Querido é coisa de cavaleiro de Peixes, digo, de viado. E se têm uma coisa que eu não sou, essa alguma coisa é viado!

Putz! Não faço a menor idéia de por onde começar... Ah, acho que eu já estou bem crescido pra essas coisas de diário, mas enfim...

­­­— Escrevendo no diário, amor?

–– Tentando...

–– Eu já vejo você com isso na mão há um tempão, e não sai da primeira página!

–– Ah... senhorita Hilda...

–– Tudo bem, Sieg. Eu só vim aqui te avisar que estou saindo. Vou numa reunião. Coisas de política, que eu sei que você de-tes-ta!

­­–– Hehe, a senhorita me conhece como ninguém.

–– Ah Sieg, pára com essa coisa de ficar me chamando de senhorita. Já somos mais do que íntimos!

–– Desculpa, mas esta ordem não poderei acatar. Pra mim, será sempre a _minha senhorita_ Hilda.

–– Por isso que eu te amo, sabia? Você é _perfeito_!

–– Hum... Gostei disso!

–– Háháhá... bobinho.

Me despeço dela com um beijo, quente e delicioso! Estou pensando seriamente em prende-la aqui, assim ela desiste da reunião e...

–– Não me olha com essa cara de pidão. É importante.

Me levanto da cama na hora

–– Asgard está em perigo?!

Se tem duas coisas que eu amo na vida, essas coisas são a Hilda e meu país. São os únicos motivos porque vale a pena lutar. E se Asgard precisa de mim, não hesitarei em morrer por ela!...

Hum...pela cara divertida da Hilda, não parece nada perigoso, não...

–– Calma, Sieg... – ela diz tentando me tranqüilizar.

Com esse rosto lindo, não é difícil...Mas ainda assim tento argumentar. Eu _odeio_ política. Odeio mesmo! Mas pela Hilda eu faço tudo e mais um pouco...

–– Eu sei, senhorita Hilda... Mas se quiser, posso acompanhá-la.

–– Não é preciso. Prefiro que você me espere aqui. E é bom estar preparado...

Ela mordisca minha orelha e diz

–– Meia hora, Siegfried. Eu prometo!

Mas essa minha "patroa" é dura na queda! Meia hora, realmente, não é nada comparado aos anos em que estive ao seu lado, sem nem poder te _tocar_...

–– Desculpa, senhorita Hilda. É que... já a perdi uma vez, quando morri, tenho medo de perder novamente...

_Droga Siegfried! Você prometeu a si mesmo não tocar mais nesse assunto. Seu burro! Burro! Burro!_

Minha eterna patroa fica um pouco séria, mas ainda tenta sorrir pra mim...

_Burro! Burro! Burro!_

–– Me desculpe, senhorita Hil...

–– Shhh! Nada de desculpas, Siegrfried...

Ela encosta um dedo em meus lábios e vai embora.

Ela é linda demais... E o melhor de tudo: ela é minha. _Só minha!_

Se bem que do jeito que ela é, acho que é o contrário: eu sou dela. _Só dela..._

Abro o diário, de novo e, volto ao que estava _tentando_ fazer. Quem me deu esse diário de presente foi a Hilda. Tá certo que isso já tem mais de um mês... Mas o que eu posso fazer? Eu simplesmente não consigo escrever nessa..._coisa._

Aí tem dedo do Shido. Ah, se tem! Ele é o pscicólogo-cupido mor de toda Asgard. Lembro bem quando Hagen e Freya estavam quase terminando tudo. Ele sugeriu terapia de casal...Dito e feito! Depois da terapia, os dois não se desgrudam mais. E eu me lembro também, que a pouco mais de um mês atrás, ele tava comentando comigo que eu devia ter um diário. Algo sobre...expressar em palavras o que eu sinto. Isso ia ajudar a me conhecer melhor e, consequentemente, melhorar com a senhorita Hilda.

_Ou alguma coisa assim!_ O problema é ter que escrever isso _todos_ os dias...

Mas até onde eu sei, a senhorita Hilda e eu, _estamos muito bem, obrigado!_

Repetindo: Esse diário foi coisa do Shido! Ele deve ter comentado com a Hilda e ela me deu de presente, foi isso! Mesmo com a nossa relação per-fei-ta, ela deve estar querendo prevenir futuras crises. _É, deve ser isso mesmo..._

Mas que espécie de crise um casal como a senhorita Hilda e eu poderia ter?

A não ser que eu broche na cama, o que seria absolutamente _impossível_ e impensável...

Hahahá! Ás vezes me divirto comigo mesmo. Principalmente quando penso essas coisas totalmente..._sem lógica._

Voltando ao "ponto importante", eu não sei nem o que escrever aqui. Visto que a primeira página eu arranquei e está ali no chão, bem amassadinha. Afinal, não posso começar o primeiro diário da vida com um: _Querido diário._ Isso é coisa de FRUTA FRESCA e, como eu disse antes: _Não tenho vocação pra cavaleiro de Peixes!_

Sendo assim, vou começá-lo com esta pergunta que tanto me martela a mente agora.

_**

* * *

**__**Afinal de contas, pra que raios servem os diários?!!!**_

_**Segundo meu fiel amigo Shido: " É uma forma de auto conhecimento"**_

_**Belas palavras, eu admito. Mas eu quero pensar que algum dia vou, provavelmente, rir ao ler estas páginas... Mas voltando as razões de Shido **__**e da Hilda**__**, que me deu este diário de presente, claramente intencionada em evitar uma futura crise. Porém, mesmo depois de pensada e repensada, essa frase fica aqui, registrada.**_

_**Que espécie de crise, um casal perfeito como nós dois ( Hilda e eu) poderia ter?**_

_**Eu acho a "minha patroa" muito BOA, em todos os sentidos da palavra.**_

_**Ela é perfeita!!!**_

_**Mas, vou tentar contestar a minha própria teoria (de que a Hilda é perfeita) relatando o dia de hoje...**_

_**Ah, lembrei! Aqui vai a primeira observação em meu diário.**_

_**OBS: Eu nunca chamo a Hilda de Hilda. É sempre princesa Hilda ou senhorita Hilda...**__**Este "senhorita" me persegue!!**_

_**Não sei o que acontece. A própria já me pediu pra tratá-la com mais intimidade, mas eu não consigo. Acho que nunca disse um "você" pra ela.**_

_**Acho que a venero tanto que, quando estou com ela, a reverência **__**sai naturalmente**__**... Deve ser isso.**_

_**O único problema é que a Hilda, por ser uma princesa e cheia de responsabilidades com seu país, acaba ficando um pouquinho...autoritária.**_

_**Sem mentiras, Siegfried!**_

_**Você é um guerreiro deus e, os guerreiros deuses não mentem!...**_

_**Exceto o Alberich...Aquele dali, nunca prestou!**_

_**E já que eu num costumo mentir, também não costumo amenizar...**_

_**A Hida é mandona pra burro!!!**_

_**De manhã, eu acordei com ela mordiscando minha orelha ( o que foi uma delícia)... Pura ilusão!**_

_**Depois da carícia, ela brigou ( brigou mesmo ) comigo porque minhas botas molharam o chão do quarto dela. E lá foi o Siegfried pôr as botas no lugar. Mas quando abri o armário...Páh! Todas as minhas botas voaram em cima de mim. **__**E lá foi o Siegfried pôr **__**todas **__**as botas no lugar. Tudo supervisionado pela "chefona". Depois que ela viu que tava tudo no lugar, me deu um bom beijo e disse simplesmente:**_

"_**Nós temos empregados para cuidar dessas coisas, eu sei. Mas olha a hora! Está tarde Eles devem estar cuidando dos outros afazeres do palácio e preparando o almoço."**_

_**Até parece! Mesmo que tivessem 1000 empregados, ela ainda assim me obrigaria a arrumar o armário, só pra ter o **__**prazer de me ver arrumando o armário**_

_**Depois disso eu fui treinar. Treinei pouco hoje, mais de uma hora, eu acho. O almoço demorou pra sair. Também pudera, tivemos visitas: Todos os guerreiros deuses mais a Freya, que comeu muito, ( será que ela está grávida? ) estavam presentes.**_

_**Até aí, tudo bem. Depois do treino, fui tomar um banho pra encontrar todos na mesa...**_

"_**Siegfried! Onde pensa que vai com este trapo? Vista essa roupa que escolhi. É melhor pra você."**_

_**Hilda me empurrou a tal roupa, que não tava feia mas, não era o que eu queria. Tava... granfino demais pro meu gosto! Sabe os dias em que você quer ficar à vontade na própria casa?**_

_**Éh... Hoje, definitivamente, não foi esse dia...**_

_**Depois do almoço fiquei de papo, jogando um pôquer com os amigos. ( esses tempos de paz tem que ser bem aproveitados ) Hilda foi fofocar com a irmã e as servas. Esse papo de mulheres que eu **__**nunca vou entender**_

_**O Mime diz que entende... Das duas, uma: ou ele é gay, ou aquele tipo sensível que as mulheres adoram.**_

_**Eu quero acreditar que seja a segunda opção...**_

_**Mesmo assim, a Hilda num tem do que reclamar, pois têm um homem leal, forte e viril ao lado dela. E eu não sou um insensível de todo, se fosse, não a amaria do jeito que a amo.**_

_**Depois da sessão "conversa fiada", foi hora da "sessão treino". Hehehe! Alguém sempre leva "porradas", mas na boa. Hoje foi o Fenrir. O Mime se vingou dele porque seus lobos, surpreendentemente, se descontrolaram da última vez . Com isso, o jardim do Mime foi pro saco.**_

_**Ah, mas foi muito bom! É bom estar entre amigos...**_

_**Logo eles foram embora. Eu e Hilda fomos andar a cavalo juntos. Ta certo que aqui em Asgard só têm gelo mas, não existe outra paisagem no mundo que reflita mais poder do que esta.**_

_**Pelo menos nisso a senhorita Hilda concorda comigo!**_

_**Quando anoiteceu voltamos pro palácio, mas precisamente, pro nosso quarto mesmo e fizemos...aquilo, horas!**_

_**É irônico como eu comecei este diário, sem saber nem o que pôr aqui pois, a Hilda é perfeita.**_

_**Ledo engano!**_

_**Ela não é perfeita, mas é isso que a torna a mulher por quem eu me apaixonei há tanto tempo, e a pessoa que quero passar o resto dos meus dias... ( é claro que essas palavras são reservadas apenas à ela, nas horas mais íntimas e, agora, escritas aqui ) Afinal de contas, este é o MEU diário!**_

_**E mesmo depois de ter sido "comandado" o dia inteiro, de noite, é ela que gosta de ser "comandada".**_

_**Pra muitos, pode parecer só sexo. Mas eu e ela sabemos que não é assim. E eu acho até normal pensarem assim pois, dedico todos os meus dias à proteção da representante de Odim na Terra, e faço bem o meu papel. Ela também não fica atrás , óbvio, como a toda poderosa de Asgard que ela é, a Hilda têm que saber ser durona também. Comandar uma nação é pra poucos!**_

_**O carinho, que os "menos sensíveis" não percebem, na realidade sempre existiu. Ele é demonstrado todo o tempo nos olhares. Por anos, aprendi a amá-la em silencio, apenas a olhando... Depois, bem depois, descobri que era recíproco.**_

_**A diferença é que agora, nas noites, os olhares se traduzem em atos de paixão avassaladora e culminam no "eu te amo".**_

_**Tanto ela, como eu, amamos um ao outro de forma intensa e, de todas as formas possíveis de se amar. **_

_**O Shido tinha razão...**_

_**Este diário só me fez perceber o quanto eu sou apaixonado pela minha eterna SENHORITA HILDA...**_

* * *

–– Siegfried, cheguei!

–– Está atrasada cinco minutos..._senhorita Hilda_.

–– Sieg! Pára de me chamar de...

Dessa vez, nem a deixo terminar. Assalto sua boca num beijo, que pra mim, é urgente.

–– Uau! - ela sorri - Acho que o meu _mais fiel guerreiro_ vai me "cobrar" este atraso.

_Assim eu enlouqueço!_

–– Pode apostar..._senhorita Hilda!_

Pouso os lábios em seu pescoço alvo e, deliciosamente perfumado, pra logo sugar toda a região. Ela só geme, _incapaz_ de reagir à mim.

_Essa é a Princesa Hilda que só eu conheço..._

Daqui pra frente; nosso ritual de amor noturno. Como sempre, nunca é igual ao da noite anterior. É cada vez mais, como se isso fosse possível, apaixonado...

* * *

Oi, pessoal!

Cá estou eu e, olhem, não é comédia _non sense_ dessa vez! Imaginei essa história há algum tempinho e, rapidamente a escrevi. O meu probleminha é ter tempo e também saco pra digitar. XD

Mas, falando da fic, eu amo esse casal! Acho que qualquer romance com eles têm grande possibilidade de dar certo. Tudo bem que é um romancezinho com pitadas humorísticas mas, a minha intenção mesmo era a essência dos personagens...

Espero que não tenha ficado OOC. Tentei fazer o melhor possível. Esse é o Siegfried como eu imagino que seja: um machão eternamente apaixonado e, claro, eterno servo de Hilda! XD Espero que tenham gostado. Mandem reviews, ok? Preciso de um parecer de vocês!

Bjos!


End file.
